


Spa Night

by dolphingirl16



Series: Fluffy Din and his Clan of Three [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cozy, Everyday Life, F/M, Face Masks, Fluff, Oc takes care of grogu, Slice of Life, Spa Night, din is soft for quiet nights, good feel, grogu loves him, no bad feels, oc isn't given characteristics so it can be a reader if you squint, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphingirl16/pseuds/dolphingirl16
Summary: Din comes home after a tiring bounty and just wants to see that you and the kid are safe. He finds you and the kid having a quiet spa night instead of being safe in bed.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fluffy Din and his Clan of Three [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065647
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Spa Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something fluffy to distract from the season finale!

Din was bone tired and wanted nothing more than to strip off his armor and throw himself into his cot. It was moments like that, moments after a particularly tough bounty, where he was glad he recruited her to watch over the kid on the ship.

The bounty had tried biting at him, but his fanged teeth were no match for the solid beskar vambraces. Nevertheless, Din had felt an unusual smugness when he tossed the twi-lek into the carbonite freezer. One less body trader in the galaxy was all that mattered to Din when he’d accepted the bounty.

When he entered the hull he didn’t see any sign of her or the child beyond the kid’s tiny bowl of broth left unattended. Usually, she tucked in the child long before he returned from the bounties. She said it was something about “sparing him from things while she could.” Din supposed she was referring to the incident when he’d come back covered in blood and in desperate need of a bacta patch.

For a moment he wondered if he should just go to bed and leave her undisturbed. But worry gnawed at him, making his neck feel hot under his mask. What if she went out to the town? What if the kid had needed something and she left to get it? What if she didn’t come back?

So he climbed the ladder that led to the cockpit instead. What he found wasn’t what he expected.

“Okay love bug, now wipe your little hands on this rag okay? We don’t want bucket head getting all sticky when he goes to fly do we?” 

The child cooed with delight and rubbed his hands across the old scrap of cloth Din used to use to clean the blasters.

Din froze on the rung. There was something in him that stilled whenever he heard the tender way she spoke to the child, his foundling. Where he had the actions to show the kid he cared, she had the words. She could express her care for him in ways he never learned how to.

He reached the top and the pair of them spun around to face him. And for a man used to hiding his face behind a mask, he was shocked to see them doing the same.

Her face was covered in a goopy purple substance that he was almost certain wasn’t another one of the recipes she was trying out for the child’s baby food. No, it was something entirely different. Even the kid had it smeared across his face. And they were both smiling, thick as thieves with the mess.

Her face lit up when she saw him emerge from the hull. No matter what she was doing, she always looked excited to see him. He couldn’t remember the last time before her that someone was actually happy to see his beskar-covered self approaching. 

And there was something about coming home to the child that brushed away any desire to pass out in his cot. Knowing that he was protected, that he was cared for, helped him feel rested in a way that few things could. 

“Love bug! He’s home!” she cheered as the child stumbled over to him with his hands up.

Din tilted his helmet as he drew him into his arms. The worry that had crept up on him dissipated. They were safe, despite their unusual appearances.

“How was it out there? You catch that creep?” she asked.

He grunted, remembering the chase through the skinny patch of trees. 

“Yes, and just before he tried to sell another woman. What are you two doing up here?” 

The child made a move to press his face to his armor but Din held out his arms to keep the little womp-rat at a distance. The kid was always getting into trouble when he was with her. But she was clearly making an effort to keep things tidy unlike the previous incident when she and the kid had tried to make some blue cookies in the kitchen. 

“Oh, just some face masks. He was too restless for sleep so I thought we’d try to have a little spa night. I swear, he gets so worked up when you’re gone so long. You should see how he worries! He’s worse than me.”

Din gestured to the metal ball on the floor, “That old thing didn’t work?”

She sunk down into the pilot’s chair and sighed, “Not this time. He really missed you, we both did.”

Din suddenly felt that hot rush rise up his neck. She was always saying things like that, penetrating beneath his armor and making him imagine a life beyond just bounty hunting. Before her and the kid, all he’d known was how to catch a bounty. There had been no time, no place, to think of anything else. 

He cleared his throat, “I missed you too cyar’ika… and you too you little womp-rat.”

Before either of them could read into the moment, the child giggled and pressed his face against the helmet.

“Looks like you’re getting a face mask too tonight!” she smiled. 

He tried to communicate a frown, but they all knew he was grinning beneath his mask just like they were. 

Moments like that were worth more than a bad night’s sleep on his tiny cot.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy making these little one shots so if anyone has any requests for other scenarios, let me know!


End file.
